


Pirates

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Corny, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Underworld. David is dropping Henry off at Emma and Hook’s house when he hears some interesting noises coming from inside. When he walks in, he sees something he’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr. It’s kind of corny, but I love corny, and would kill to see some Captain Swan corniness.

David pulls up in front of Emma and Hook’s house with Henry in his passenger seat. He checks his phone and lets out a sigh. He sent them both a text, and tried calling, _twice_ , to let them know they were on the way, but neither of them answered.

The way the two were giggling in hushed tones earlier gives him a hint as to why they wouldn’t be answering their phones, but he hoped they would at least check them so they wouldn’t be caught in an awkward situation.

He walks around the truck just in time for Henry to hop out and stops him.

“Why don’t you let me go make sure everything’s… okay before you come in?”

Henry’s brow goes together in confusion. “Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

David sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to have to tell his grandson that his mother and her boyfriend are most likely…

Nope, doesn’t want to tell him that because he doesn’t even want to think it himself.

“Just… wait here.”

Henry shrugs his shoulders and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

David clenches his jaw and walks toward the house. He understands the need to spend _time_ together. They’ve spent months apart and Hook did _die_. But Emma is his daughter, and even though they are technically the same age, he just outright refuses to think of her doing certain… _things._

When he steps up onto the porch, he hears his daughter’s voice.

“Yes, right there!”

Two bangs follow and he squeezes his eyes shut.

David’s dealt with the kisses, he’s dealt with the constant PDA, they almost lost each other, so it’s been a bit more than usual, but he’s dealt with it. He likes Hook, the pirate has grown on him, and David himself will even begrudgingly admit, he’s family.

But he can’t deal with this.

He knocks on the door and anger courses through him when nobody answers.

Emma and Hook know he’s coming over. He’s bringing Henry back from spending time with his uncle, they all agreed on when he would be home, they couldn’t _possibly_ have lost track of time doing…

His fists clench. David doesn’t want to think about _what_ they have been doing to lose track of time, because she’s _still_ his daughter.

After a couple seconds, he tries knocking again, but there’s still no response. He’s just about to leave and take Henry back to the loft with him when there’s another bang followed by what sounds like a groan and that does him in.

David is going to kill Hook… _again_.

His hand goes to the gun on his hip and he opens the front door, prepared to shoot the pirate off of his daughter if he has to. Just as he takes a step into the house, there’s another bang. David looks up the steps when he hears his daughter giggle from the living room before he hears Hook.

“Bloody hell.”

His fingers move to unbutton his holster and he tries to prepare his mind for what he’s about to walk into.

_She’s an adult… she’s not a little girl…_

Another bang.

_I’m going to kill him._

David steps into the living room, hand gripping the gun, and stops.

His mouth falls open at the sight before him. His daughters living room has sheets hanging from the ceiling, in the form of sails, propped up by a long metal pole and most likely magic. The couches are pushed together to box the pole in, leaving a ten-foot open area. Behind the pole, is a chair that has a table fan on it with the cage off and the blades bare. Emma stands behind the chair, her hands on a broom stick wedged between two couches, wearing Hook’s old long, black, leather jacket, sleeves rolled up over her wrists and a black suede pirates hat with a long white feather in it. Every time she moves her head, the hat falls down over her eyes and she has to push it up.

“No, no, no!” Hook groans. David watches the pirate storm over to her from the other side of the boxed in space, dressed in his old pirate’s clothes, minus the jacket. “Swan, how many times do I have to tell you, the tiller must be facing _starboard_!”

Hook puts his hand over hers on the broom stick and pulls it to the opposite side.

Emma’s brows go together and she bends her neck back instead of pushing the hat up when it falls to look at him. “But you said we had to turn port side!”

“Aye, but the tiller must always be facing the _opposite_ direction in which we want to turn, love.”

She nods her head, causing the hat to fall further. “Right.”

“Now, she’ll turn port side and we’ll have the advantage in the attack.”

Hook moves to the fan and puts his hands on the blades. Emma walks up next to him, her neck bent back again and pouts.

“I thought you said I could be captain?”

The pirate rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile on his face.

“Aye, love.”

A wide smile spreads over his daughters face before she steps up and takes his place when he moves aside.

“Good. Ready the cannons, sailor!”

Hook moves over to a couch and lifts a lamp to prop it up on some pillows so the hole in the shade is facing over the back of the couch. Emma finally looks up and sees David standing in the door way and grins.

“Hi, Dad!”

David takes a step into the living room and looks around in shock.

“What are you two _doing_?”

Hook quirks his eyebrow up at him after he kneels behind where he placed the lamp on the couch. “What does it look like, mate?”

The prince’s mouth opens and closes a couple times before he shakes his head.

“I have no idea.”

“We’re pirates under attack! This is my ship, The Rolly Joger!” Emma says while she pushes the hat up from covering her eyes.

Hook groans. “I thought we talked about this, Swan?”

Her fingers wrap around the blades of the fan and she leans forward. “You talked, I didn’t listen. This is my ship and if you don’t like her name, you can walk the plank, sailor!”

David has to hold back his laugh at her serious tone while Hook snorts.

“Apologizes, love.” Emma raises her eyebrow at him and he grins. “Apologizes, _Captain_.”

She smiles and leans back, her hands turning the fan as if she’s steering a wheel.

“Where’s Henry?”

David runs his hand through his hair and chuckles. “Um, he’s out in the truck. I thought it would be a good idea if I came in first…”

Emma and Hook look at each other in confusion before they turn back to him.

“Why?”

He shakes his head. “Well, I heard a bang and I didn’t know…”

Another bang rings out and the couch Hook is kneeling behind moves slightly toward him, almost like it’s been shoved.

“Oh, that’s just the cannons they are firing at us,” Emma states with a shrug. “I just use my magic to make it. What did you think it was?”

David clears his throat. “It’s not important. I’ll go get him.”

He walks out of the house still in shock. When he first walked into the house, seeing Emma and Hook standing in the middle of a _fort_ made of blankets playing _pirates_ was the last thing he ever expected to see. Actually, he never even thought of that.

“Is everything okay?”

Henry looks back at the house before he looks up at him. David chuckles and nods.

“Yeah. Everything is fine,” he motions back to the house. “Come on. I think you’re going to want to see this.”

When they walk into the house, Henry’s eyes go wide. Emma is still standing behind the chair, her hands ‘steering’ the fan while Hook lines up more lamps on the couches.

“This is _awesome_!” Henry laughs before he throws his book bag to the side. “Can I play?”

The boy takes a step up to the small opening in between the two couches, but stops when Hook jumps up and puts his hand out.

“Careful, boy. No one steps aboard the Rolly Joger’s decks without an invitation from its captain first.”

Hook’s eyes sparkle with amusement and Henry lets out a little giggle.

“Are you going to make me walk the plank?”

The pirate’s lips twitch. It’s almost like there’s some kind of joke that only Henry and Hook know about. Emma walks up, her hands on her hips, head tilted back slightly to see under the hat, and a smirk on her face. David crosses his arms over his chest and laughs silently at the scene in front of him.

“If he were the captain, he might. But I am! Are you prepared to man the Rolly Joger to the best of your abilities, kid?”

Henry’s body straightens and he nods. Emma gives him a smile and motions with her head.

“Then let’s go! The Rolly is under attack and us pirates never back down from a fight!”

The boy runs onto the ‘deck’. Emma flicks her wrist and a bandanna along with an eyepatch appear on Henry’s head. Hook groans which causes the mother and son to giggle.

“My ship, my rules, sailor!” she calls out over her shoulder, walking back to the ‘wheel’.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he answers.

The pirate unclicks his silver hook and hands it over to Henry.

“A pirate must always have a weapon at the ready.”

David pushes himself off the wall. “Well, I’m going to go. I have to get back to Snow. Have a nice night.”

“Bye, dad!”

“Cya, grandpa!”

“Cheers, mate.”

He moves to leave, but not before he takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a quick picture to show his wife. David lets out a full belly laugh when their voices ring out as he closes the door.

“Now, gentleman, these men think they can attack the Rolly Joger and get away with it. I say we teach them a lesson, are you with me?”

“Aye!”

“Yes!”

“Because who’s ship _always_ wins in the end?”

Hook and Henry yell out at the same time.

“CAPTAIN SWAN’S!”


End file.
